Cold Hearted Genius
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: An AU Sherlock story. From a young age Sherlock knew he was different, he just didn't know how much so. Originally going to be a Long One-Shot but I decided to cut it into a series of long and short Chapters. Alternate Season Four.
1. Playing A Game

**A/N:** Inspired by "A Love Song Of Fire And Ice" written by Hotaru_Tomoe. Check it out, it's great.

 **A** lternate **U** niverse

No Mary / No Eurus.

Recheinbach did happen but Sherlock didn't "Die" he just Disappeared for a year.

Post Moriarty's message.

* * *

 **Cold-Hearted Genius:**

-0o0-

Mycroft may be known as The Ice Man, but that doesn't mean he is one.

Sherlock knew he was different to those around him, he'd known since early childhood, his skills ability to deduce and read people were unbeknown for other five year olds. It wasn't until his accident with Victor Trevor did the young curly haired boy know how different he was.

They played pirates, they always did, they were six-year-old children, Yellowbeard and Redbeard, Captain and First Mate of whatever the chosen name of the ship was that day, this time, _'The Master of All Seas'_.

Sherlock was pretending to steer when he all of a sudden he couldn't think, he lost control of all balance then dropped to the ground, shivering and seizing, Victor tried to run to his friend but was cocooned in a ball of ice, Victor screamed and banged the thin walls and eventually made it through. Victor raced away from Sherlock to get a grown-up. Instead Mycroft showed up, swaddling his little brother in a blanket like a baby, carrying him home.

Mummy and Father were not sure how to handle the situation at first, it concluded with a near lifetime of years of isolation in a place called Sherrinford, that also condemned minimum human contact that was only his family and the Doctors, Nurses and professional help for the young boy. Due to the severity of the treatment Sherlock was emotionally and socially stunted. The only way to pass the time was to dive into his Winter abilities and skills of deductions.

-0o0-


	2. Dealing With The Consequences And Debt

-0o0-

As years passed by Sherlock grew into a stroppy, rebellious teenager; a troubled teen with extreme social issues - self proclaiming himself to be a Sociopath - and ice powers mixed with the current emo persona was a disaster in the making. The Doctors, Physicians, Sociologists everyone who attempted to get close to Sherlock was struck out with ice, snow and even blizzards if he felt it necessary.

In the fifteen-year-old's mind his transport was just a snowstorm scene, most days would be calm, dull, ever clouded weather over a cliché forest edged around an icy pond, his moods ciphered the weather:

Sadness - Snowing

Anger / Annoyance - Blizzards

Rare bonds of Happiness - Snowflakes of all shapes and sizes.

Disgust - Hail

While thinking - Empty calmness

Curiosity - Light swirls of snowy dust

It really did depend on how the boy felt and spent his day.

The only one who seemed to gain some words and sense from the teen was Big Brother Mycroft. Though Big Brother was away in University and busy with work Mycroft made it absolute to visit his brother once a week, every week until Sherlock was able to fit in with the world, some of the more precious items kept was the violin - played vigorously through all twenty-four hours, a magnifying glass and lock-pick kit and cases thrown away or cast aside. Mycroft realised Sherlock found them interesting from a young age and decided to hone that interest to see if it were to become useful, to a fresh-faced, young, handsome Officer Gregory Lestrade it proved much value and favours were made for future use.

Mycroft watched his little brother grow into the now Consulting Detective - the only one in the world because it's title was made up by Sherlock he was now free to live his own life at twenty-one. He was now sophisticated and well-dressed though his mannerisms weren't exactly existent, he was silent - a cold calculating man, only The Work was important now. He was still under surveillance 24/7 under Mycroft's careful eye. Using his 'trust' fund to purchase a flat in Baker Street after solving and helping execute a violent, murdering waste of a man the landlady Mrs Hudson was more than happy to accommodate Sherlock into her house.

-0o0-

Adjusting to the outside world took longer than expected for the younger Holmes. Having spent nearly all his life in captivity being around _people_ was revolting. Sherlock ignored the moronic goldfish around him, began his business as a Consultant Detective and even fully completed his Website Page; 'The Science Of Deduction'.

Sherlock was quietly proud of his genius however there were downsides, the isolation of the flat did make him feel miserable, he needed someone, he wasn't sure why, he just needed to have that tiny spark of warmth in his life. He protected others by wearing his beloved Belstaff and spotless leather gloves when he went out on cases even during a sun and heat of Summer.

DI Lestrade never questioned Sherlock's methods in solving cases and gaining results, Sherlock gained social skills and Greg, or whatever 'G' name was presented his way, gained an ally. One favour from Mycroft Holmes was to keep Sherlock occupied to keep him from hurting himself or those around him. There was also a mention of Class A drugs but Sherlock was adamant he was clean, though that didn't stop 'Drug Busts' every three months. Greg was repaying his debt to Mycroft.

-0o0-


	3. Fortunate

A/N: I know this chapter is superbly short, I made a mistake in editing causing this chapter to be this short. Apologies.

* * *

-0o0-

Four years later after Sherlock's twenty-fifth ignored birthday he knew he couldn't be alone any more.

Reaching out to an accomplish, Mike Stamford he vaguely explained his desire for a flatmate - without mentioning his supernatural abilities - Stamford agreed and said he'd keep an eye out.

How fortunate he was to run into John Watson that day.

-0o0-


	4. Life And Emotions

-0o0-

John Watson was one of the few people Sherlock could really stand to the outside world, though a moron John was a genius, ordinary but extraordinary the man had just saved his life by shooting a cabbie on the first night they worked and lived together and from then on their bond as best friends was ceiled.

"Dinner?" The younger man asked "Starving" John replied smiling.

-0o0-

In all honesty Sherlock forgot about his abilities through the six years of John's friendship, having John around was good, granted there was a never-ending stream of pointless girlfriends but they left quickly after being scared away .

John gave Sherlock what he needed without realising it, John's smile, his company, the way he made tea and complimented him after his deductions melted Sherlock's cold exterior "You alright, Sherlock? You spaced out there for a minute" "Hm? What, no I'm fine" Sherlock did find that John's protective and kind nature was not forced, he was trained caring Doctor who actually wanted to help, not just being paid or instructed to - Though Mycroft did try that at the beginning.

It was apparent that Sherlock loved or cared too deeply for his flatmate and best friend it couldn't be platonic however Sherlock had no clue how to actually bring up his feelings to John.

John was a man of emotions. Sherlock simply was not.

-0o0-


	5. Accident

-0o0-

"You know, I think you and I could do with a bit of air, want to wander around London for a while, clear your head?" John suggested "Sure. I am finding it harder to keep still now" Aiming for his door without his coat, scarf or any items John stopped him abruptly "Whoa, it's November and it's freezing outside, I can't have you going out in just a thin blazer, shirt and trousers. You're hands are freezing, come here" Taking Sherlock's large bony hand into his small, tanned calloused ones he rubbed their hands together for friction head but after a few minutes nothing happened "I'll take an extra pair of gloves just in case" "John, I appreciate what you did but there's no need for such precautions" Sherlock still hadn't told John but there was never the right time for it.

Pulling on his Belstaff and scarf Sherlock allowed John to lead the way out. The two eventually came across an abandoned park that hid inside some forest grounds.

Sitting on the swings together Sherlock kind of listened to John's babbling. He did try but it was difficult to listen to nonsense. "You aren't hearing a word of this are you?" John was smiling, he knew Sherlock all too well by now. Changing the subject Sherlock asked "Do you think he's actually back? Moriarty" John sighed, it had been six months since his _"Did You Miss Me?"_ broadcast "I have no idea, but I do know we'll take him down together, he shot himself in the head just to prove a point" Sherlock passed John a saddened gaze and even took his hands under the protection of his leather gloves. "Thanks," "You haven't fully forgiven me yet, have you?" "Sherlock, what happened did and-" John sighed and stood himself up while keeping Sherlock's hand "It is what it is"

Sherlock stood up, finding it funny that John pulled a fake pout when having to crane his neck "John, there's something I need to say, something I've always meant to say and never did..." John waited patiently "I-" "Hey, Freak!"

Both Sherlock and John's head snapped to see a former client stride up to them in anger, he was carrying a gun, John hadn't brought his "Shit," "It's alright. He won't hurt us" Sherlock was confident he could turn Andrew Nicks away in the span of a few deductions but Nicks wasn't in the mood for talking. Nicks drew the gun up, Sherlock had removed his gloves after Andrew appeared and began to cover his hands in a veiled layer of ice. The gun was aimed at John, Sherlock took the opportunity and grab the man's arm and hand with both hands, ice overlapped Nicks' hand and the weapon, Sherlock was half tempted to break off his hand while ripping the gun away. Ice, hail and snow to slowly crawl up through Nicks' veins and blood, Andrew hollered in agony "Sherlock!" John snapped and broke the connection, spun around and sucker punched Nicks unconscious.

"Sherlock, oh my God. How did- What was that?" "What?" Sherlock had blanked out that John was there, then it clicked when the ground sparkled "No. No, No!" Sherlock tugged at his hair and backed away into a tree trunk "Control! Control..!" "Sherlock? It's OK" John was soft in approach, though he had no clue what actually happened he needed to keep calm for his best friend "Sherlock, look at me" Wet green-ish daggers were thrown, "Go John, leave before I hurt you!" Sherlock breathing was rapid, he was having a panic attack "I can't leave" John took another step towards the Detective resting his warmer palm against Sherlock's chest, above his heart "You're having a panic attack, I need you to take a deep breath for me, yeah?"

Releasing his locks Sherlock dropped his arms by his sides, "I can't breathe" "I know, that's why I need you to relax, I'll take my hand away now" "No!" The taller immediately snapped back "OK. I can feel your heart thudding in your chest, I'm still waiting on that breath" John gave a smile, Sherlock attempted one in return but he was shaking, the tree's bark he was up against was starting to frost over, "Sherlock. It's OK. I'll phone Lestrade after I get that breath, no rush. You hit him pretty good" John turned to check Nicks' pulse. It was there, a bit slower but he was alive "John?" "Yeah," "I took my breath" "Good, I'm going to check your pulse" "Don't," Sherlock warned as John was ready to take Sherlock's hand "You won't hurt me, if you could, I'm sure something would have happened by now- not anything bad" John stuttered while Sherlock gave a fearful gaze "No. Nothing bad. You would never hurt me" John said this, distracting Sherlock and missing John's fingers against his wrist "Pulse is getting better, give me another five breathes, count them out loud for me" Still shaking Sherlock tried "O-One" another breath, "Two, three" "Slowly, don't overexert yourself. A beat "Four" "Doing brilliantly Sherlock, last one" "Five" "Fantastic Sherlock. I'm going to call Lestrade" "OK..."

Sherlock kept a weak grip on John's jacket, not doing anything to initiate any projection , just a safety net "Yeah, track my phone, I'm not quite sure where we ended up. Thanks Greg. See you" "On his way?" "Yes" Nicks groaned a little "Leave him" Sherlock ordered, "I can hold him" John stood back as Sherlock knelt down and unfolded his palm against the pavement flooring of the park "Control..." He recited to himself as black ice spread underneath Nicks' body, "Even if he tries to get up, his arm and my fresh black ice will stay intertwined" "Alright" John accepted Sherlock in all his abilities, it didn't matter if his friend had hidden this secret from him, granted it was a bit annoying but he could understand why Sherlock did it; someone could get seriously hurt.

-0o0-


	6. Repercussions

-0o0-

Sherlock, Lestrade and John had a three-wave conversation explaining who knew what and what to do about Nicks. "I can't arrest you for self defence, Sherlock. Plus Nicks will need to go to hospital" "How long have you known, Greg?" "Uh... A while. I met Sherlock about a decade ago, originally it was just to keep an eye on him because of Mycroft. It was a cross-stream of favours" "John, I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to bring it up" "It's fine, we'll go home and you need to tell me" "Alright, Lestrade you have our statements. Good evening"

Taking John's arm with covered hands the two arrived in Baker Street before either of them knew it. "So you have powers?" John started sitting in his red chair "Yes, that was established" "How long have you had them?" "I discovered them at the age of five. I nearly hurt my friend Victor Trevor but he was unharmed, just frightened. I was locked away in a place called Sherrinford and was released just over a year before I met you after reaching out to Stamford" "OK" "Any more questions?" "Uh... what can you do?" "With what you have just witnessed ice is a main factor, it is all the different types of winter weather that I can control, some abilities I haven't and may never discover. I can create a small flurry in here if you like" Nodding John watched as Sherlock concentrated, a cloud appeared and in between them light snow began to drop soaking into the carpet "Wow" John complimented.

Sherlock's lips twitched "You don't seem to be leaving" John reacted as if shot "What?" "No- I meant that you didn't seem put off of the fact I have these abilities, you didn't storm off and pack your things" "First: Why would I do that? Second: Where would I go?" Sherlock couldn't answer either of those questions "Sherlock?" "Hmm?" "Are you OK?" "I... don't know" "OK. That's good" "How?" "I would be concerned if you lied" "John. Does this change how you see me?" "No. Why?" "I thought when someone discovers a secret you see someone in a different view? Isn't that what ordinary people do?" Sherlock questioned "The only thing that is different is now I know why your hands are so cold" Sherlock let go of a sigh of relief "John, what I wanted to say at the park," "Doesn't matter right now, Sherlock. You have to come with me" Mycroft made his appearance, he was greeted by two pairs of rolling eyes. Sherlock was teeming, ready to freeze Mycroft's umbrella and shatter it over the back of his narcissistic head.

"Get out" The younger ordered "Sherlock, you know why I am here and unfortunately you have to return" "No!" Sherlock couldn't lose his one connection to return to Hell "I'm not going!" "You don't have a say in the matter, you have lost control" "He was threatened, Mycroft" John declared standing to his highest "We had an agreement, any form of slip-up would be met with the return to Sherinnford"

-0o0-


	7. Five

-0o0-

 _-Five Years Ago-_

 _"After days of consideration it has been decided that in six months you can leave" Mycroft informed Sherlock behind glass "And?" "And if you can sustain yourself you shall never have to set foot in this facility again, however there are conditions" "I have to keep my abilities a secret, I have to make an attempt at human contact and I am to be under your watch" "Indeed, however you missed one thing," Sherlock kept his back turned playing his precious violin "Mm?" "Any form of losing control and you will immediately be brought back here until such power is sustained" Sherlock stopped playing "You think of me so inferior?" "No. I believe you are a possible danger to yourself and those around you" "Get out" "Dear Brother-" "I said, 'Get Out'!" The younger screamed frosting the glass over five inches thick with snow, ice and hail stones._

 _-0o0-_


	8. Preparing For The Return

_-0o0-_

"You knew the terms and yet you still couldn't restrain yourself" "It was self defence. Why aren't you getting that?" John nearly shouted at the official "Calm yourselves. Dr. Watson you shall be granted permanent visiting, even Gregory may drop in to receive help with cases" "I'm not going back" Sherlock grit his teeth hard, a storm was raging inside his mind, it was near impossible to not set it free "No..!" Sherlock was aware he was having a breakdown but right now he didn't care about humility "No... No, I can't go back. So much achieved so much time..." Sherlock sobbed as he dropped to the ground huddling himself into the smallest ball possible. John knew he needed to act smart "Sherlock" John softly spoke again, the Detective shook on the ground, covering his head with his blue hands "Stay away..." John knelt down beside his younger, the windows, mirror and walls were beginning to glaze over, "Shh shh shh, it's alright. I'm here" John wrapped himself around the shaky man, rubbing his back with one hand while the other held him tight, the ex-army Doctor could feel the coldness creeping up on him but he ignored it, "Sherlock, I'll be with you every day, if something happens I'll be the first to know and defend you. Try and calm down for me, yeah?"

Sherlock lifted his head ever so slightly, green blood-shot eyes met calming blues "I'm sorry" "Don't be, like before I need you to take deep breathes for me and if you can, untangle yourself and sit up for me" John's voice was fair but firm. No-one had treated Sherlock with this amount of kindness before, it shocked Mycroft that John wasn't screaming or panicking, the former solider remained a steady rock to the whirlwind that was Sherlock's body and mind "One..." "Excellent, let's try four more, you don't have to count if you don't want to" John felt a chilling squeeze on his thigh "T- Two" "Brilliant" "T-Three," Another beat "Four" Beat "Five" Smiling at his achievement Sherlock spread his legs against the crunching floorboards "I have to go, don't I?" "Unfortunately Sherlock, but I'm going to be there, I doubt you'll even be there long enough for anyone to notice you were gone. I'll lie and say you needed a break from everyone. Tiringly Sherlock turned his head onto John's shoulder, looking at his with glassy eyes "Thank you, John Watson..." Sherlock was out, slumping against John while still being hugged.

-0o0-


	9. Going Back

-0o0-

Having an unconscious Sherlock transported to Sherrinford was an easier task, the problem was having to keep Sherlock calm when he awoke on the air carrier having vicious nightmares about hurting or killing John in similar scenarios to Nicks and Victor "John! John?" "I'm right here, Sherlock, you've made the fridge turn solid" "I did?" "You were thrashing about in your sleep, you sloppily aimed for a target and hit the mini fridge" "Oh..." "Sit up for me," "Your breath" "Sorry?" "I can see it" Blowing purposefully in his face John giggled "I'm fine, so are you. Do you remember why we're here? Where we're going?" "Sherrinford, and because I hurt someone" Sherlock answered almost bored but with a hint of worry was in place. Mycroft cleared his throat.

"You are to be rehabilitated for twelve weeks Sherlock before you can return to Baker Street. It was insistent by Dr. Watson he remain with you, though I am aware he is becoming your crutch" "Mycroft, all his life he has spent in solitude, do you really think subjecting him to that again is going to have positive affects?" "Caring is not an advantage, Dr. Watson. Sherlock seems to have forgotten this" "Can you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Sherlock barked rising to his own leather seat, John took one across from him "I think it'll be a good idea to teach you about self-defence, Sherlock" John piped up "What? I'm know how to take care of myself" "Yes, but this way you can learn without needing to worry about your gifts and their affects on other people" Contemplating John's offer Sherlock nodded absently thought back to a time before he used his powers as a defence.

-0o0-


	10. Unfriendly Reminder

-0o0-

 _-Fifteen years ago-_

 _"I am to become a Consulting Detective!" The ten year old announced to his brother behind glass "Sherlock, are you capable of growing up?" The seventeen year old Mycroft replied, sneering behind his book "If you want to succeed in the world you have to conform to a proper job, that's way I am accepted into the British Government" "Least I won't become a great big fatty like you!" The minor shot out his tongue at his girthy brother "Sherlock, need I warn you?" "No. Besides you abandoned me to go to stupid school" "I have taught you everything you need to know from my experience and more" "I am not going to 'conform' you always say I can't be around people, becoming a Consultant then I shall be isolated" "This fantasy of yours, Brother-mine. There is no point in having it" The ten year old stomped his foot shouting "It is not a fantasy!" "Sherlock, calm down" Mycroft ordered as the glass began to frost at the corners "NO!" "Sherlock,"_

 _Mycroft let himself in and stormed over to his younger sibling "Calm down or do I need to restrain you?" "Leave me alone!" Jumping up Sherlock attempted to choke his brother, his inferior height and tiny body structure did make several problems. Mycroft shoved Sherlock's freezing hands away from his throat causing the young boy to drop on the ground "Enough" The elder ordered "Go away!" Throwing lame punches at his brother Sherlock was manhandled and lifted up by his middle Mycroft carried the tantrum into the next room, reserved for meaningless meditation activities and dropped him onto the mats "You shall remain in here until you have calmed down" In a fit Sherlock kicked a silver yoga ball at his brother - it had been hardened slightly with anger - hitting Mycroft square in the face causing him to splatter on the floor with a bleeding nose. "Sherlock!" His Mother scolded harshly._

 _"Sherlock?" John's voice was coming through the speakers, "Sherlock?"_

-0o0-


	11. Back Where It All Started

**A/N:** I've recently re-read over this series, to be clear (If not so by my continuous time jumps and flashbacks) Sherlock is 26, his birthday hasn't always counted as he tended to ignore them or generally forget about them. John is 32 because I find it's a suitable.

Like I said, Alternate Season 4. In this world things started at a younger age though the canon episode stories still took place.

I am aware I repeat dialogue when it comes to Sherlock pushing people away and Mycroft forcing oppression of his Winter abilities - Sorry - If it becomes too bothersome for viewers I shall change them to the best of my abilities.

In my defence no-one knew or does know how to handle Sherlock, John doesn't force a situation to calm down because he actually cares about Sherlock unlike the Doctors and Facility workers, Sherlock's family did the best they could but it wasn't enough.

Also, forgot to mention, I had read "Better Get Comfortable" by charlock221, that has helped with the techniques of averting Sherlock's panic attacks. Thanks charlock221.

* * *

-0o0-

"Sherlock?" John was lightly shaking the Detective by his shoulder "Hmm?" "We're here" "Oh. Right" Sherlock didn't really want to go back to Hell but he had no choice, though it did bring back horrid memories this time it would be better, instead of having people breathing down his neck he had John. John treated him like he was any other person, yes he was special because of his 'massive intellect' and his powers but that didn't make a difference, he was human and he would be treated as such "John?" "Yeah?" "Why do you do this?" "Do what?" "Shrug everything I do off like it's nothing" "I've learned to accept what life is like with Sherlock Holmes, always expect the unexpected and the other night takes the cake on that" "You don't see me as a threat?" "Why should I? You're my best friend" "That shouldn't change anything" Sighing John jogged and stopped in front of him "Okay. Hurt me" "What?" Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks stuttering around on the sand "If you wanted to, you could hurt me" John gave a confident look knowing he was proving a point "No, I don't want to" "See? You only hurt people if you have to, not if you want to. You'll be out of here quicker than you think"

-0o0-

Re-entering Sherrinford was unpleasant to say the least, fractions of memories were opening on Sherlock's Mind Palace but those doors were locked and frozen over. He was the great Sherlock Holmes, he didn't have time to repressed memories.

The rooms thankfully hadn't changed, at least there was a small amount of easy readjustment and settling in again. John's room was basic - a bed, his belongings - including his laptop so he could record Sherlock's progress and several screens and a remote to monitor Sherlock as all doors were locked, there was speakers and audio equipment so the pair could talk but nothing more and finally against the wall there was a bookcase with some heavily worn and tattered books of subject matters John had little to no interest in.

Sherlock's room was practically the same, minus the laptop and having remotely interesting books on his shelves. His walls were frosted over and melting in places. The raven haired man sighed and dropped onto his bed, setting up his violin up for later use. Next door John clicked a few buttons on the remote and asked "Sherlock? Can you hear me?" Picking up his own remote Sherlock flickered the TV on "Yes, loud and clear" "Just making sure," John yawned longingly for proper rest as he obtained little amounts on the journey "Listen, I'm going to sleep, just wanted to say in case you thought I left" "Do remember I'd be lost without my Blogger" "Thanks Sherlock, talking in a little bit. Any problems, wake me up and let me help you. Night" "Goodnight, John"

-0o0-


	12. An Old Friend

-0o0-

Over the next week, there was showable progress. Sherlock and John would spar with each other in the meditation room though never actually hurting each other; John would attack and Sherlock would counter, this allowed Sherlock to fight without having to panic about his gifts because he would never harm John, occasionally the roles would be reversed and Sherlock would have to concentrate harder but not one drop of ice or snow made it to the ground.

While lying down on the mats recovering their breathe John rolled to his side to face Sherlock "I have a surprise for you. Get up, close your eyes and follow me" Sherlock complied full of curiosity and questions but John was silent the entire time, Sherlock couldn't see John's grin but he felt it while guided through the compound "Hello Sherlock" A strangely familiar voice called to him. Sherlock's eyes snapped open, a tall-ish male with dirty blonde hair and round glasses was standing in front of him, his face was annoyingly familiar but Sherlock couldn't place who it was, clearly he knew Sherlock but he couldn't wrap his head around why. Deducing the man's clothing, a red polo neck and dark blue jeans with worn out trainers the stranger smiled at Sherlock, "You don't remember me, do you? It's not surprising given that it's been twenty years" 'Twenty years... No. No it can't be him...'

"Victor?" "Yep" "How? I mean, you-" "I found him, Sherlock" John jumped in, I asked Mycroft about the first time you lost control and once Victor was mentioned I had to find him so you could see him" "Why?" Sherlock asked to both of them "Because we're your friends, Sherlock. We're always there to help you. Plus, I wanted to prove you don't hurt those around you. We were children, both of us were terrified, I never hated you, I wanted to see you, we never finished our little game" "Pirates" Sherlock announced brokenly "Redbeard, you really did live up to your name," Sherlock was pointing out Victor's scuff, "Yeah, you haven't changed a bit" "I'll leave you two to catch up," John made his leave, "Wait, John" Sherlock spun around "Yeah?" "Thank you" Smiling John left the pair to talk.

Hours past by as Sherlock and Victor traded stories, Victor had become an accountant, had a wife, two children, Amanda and Ben, and a dog named Russell. Victor was relieved to know Sherlock hadn't spent _all_ his life in captivity, leaning about his unique job and the Work but Victor did still worry about him. "I did try to call and write but to your old address but I moved away and I never managed to tell you" "It wouldn't have mattered either way, I wasn't really allowed outside contacts regardless of format" "Oh. Well at least John's been keeping you right" "Yes, he has" Sherlock smiled, unaware he was blushing "Tell him," "Sorry, what?" "Tell him" "I can't" "Why? I know that look" "Victor," "I won't say a word, but you should, that window of opportunity doesn't stay open forever" Nodding, Victor had to excuse himself to leave and was sure to grab his newest address in Baker Street so the two could keep in contact when Sherlock and John returned to their true home.

-0o0-


	13. Confessions

-0o0-

Mycroft was questioned by his parents and John why Sherlock had to stay longer than necessary, after nine days Sherlock was ready to leave and so was John.

"This is inhumane Mycroft, Sherlock is doing fine and has much more self control thanks to John and Victor around" "Mummy, this is our way of warning Sherlock about losing control again" "This wasn't our idea Mycroft" Father started "No, this was all of us, we didn't know how to handle Sherlock and this was supposed to be temporary" "Which became our crutch" Mummy concluded "We need to find a better solution for Sherlock" "Yes"

-0o0-

John was sitting on the meditation mats with a murder/mystery novel, Sherlock made his appearance and cleared his throat, sitting down cross legged, "John, do you remember our conversation before Andrew Nicks turned up?" "Vaguely, why?" "I wanted to continue it, after Victor... I need to tell you someone" "Sure," The Doctor waited patiently for Sherlock to start "I... uh," "Yeah?" Shuddering Sherlock couldn't look at his best friend, taking his hands John bounced them up and down "Whatever you are going to say, nothing bad will happen I promise- Your hands" "What about them?" "They're roughly average temperature" "Maybe you do more than you think, John" Smirking at his comment John just smiled "There's something I need to say..." Sherlock recited "Say it..." "I... John I..." Taking a deep breathe Sherlock thumped his hands and John against his head "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot" "You are a genius and you don't need to rush anything" "You don't understand, I've known this since the 30th"

John took a deep breathe, "What have you known? Go over the evidence, work over the results and analyse the problem" "What are you?-" "This is a case, right now you are the client" Taking a worried breathe Sherlock lifted his head and attempted to look John in the eyes "I have known this person for about seven years, our first night he and I went out for dinner he changed my life" "Had you known this person before these seven years?" "No. He and I met through a friend" "Right. Do you have feelings for this man?" "Yes, I have known how I felt for him since the 30th" "The 30th of what?" "January" "Are you?- Are you referring to-" "John since our first night together, I have felt a strong connection to you, it wasn't until you shot the cabbie I knew you and I were going to be completely inseparable. You killed for a man that you barely knew and then after I asked 'Would you like to see some more?' No-one in the world was going to stop us. Not even Moriarty"

Sherlock had gripped John's hands just that little bit tighter ranting away, taking his chance Sherlock leaned in and kissed John on the lips giving him all his pent up emotions from the last seven years, everything he wanted to say, he was saying now but they didn't need words to communicate. Pulling away eventually John's breath was visible, his pupils were dilated and his pulse was thudding "That was... extraordinary" "You really think so?" "Yes, that was quite... quite extraordinary" "That's not what people normally say?" "What do people normally say?" "Piss off" Chuckling at the memory John pulled Sherlock in for another kiss and then laid down on the mats, keeping him right under his arm, "I've thought that way about your too, for a long time actually, roughly the same time length but I think you were drawn first" John stated "True. It took you a while, didn't it" "Yeah, sorry for the wait" "I was busy" Sherlock fake complained and curled up to John some more, "Night, Sherlock" "Goodnight, John"

-0o0-


End file.
